CHRISTMAS EVE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: R&R   I hope it's good...


Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHRISTMAS EVE<p>

It was a snowy day in the Mushroom Kingdom and not to mention it was Christmas Eve.

"Daisy!" Saphire screamed, jumping on the bed.

The flower princess kept laying there sleeping. The little princess got mad so she jumped on her cousin. Daisy woke up and was about to smack Saphire, but she stopped.

"What the heck is wrong ith you, Saphire?" She asked rather angery.

"Nothing, I just wanna go play in the snow." Saphire pouted, sitting on top of her.

"Then go play." The flower princess fussed.

"I can't." The little princess whined.

"Why not?" Daisy asked her.

"Because bad people always take me

The flower princess rolled her eyes and Saphire got off her. Daisy sat up and pulled her orange jeans on. Saphire sat there with Mr. Bunny in her lap.

"Lets go." Daisy huffed, walking past her bed.

Saphire stood up and jumped of the bed and ran after her older cousin.

* * *

><p>Down stairs Luigi was reputting up the Christmas tree up after his little klutz moment earlier. When Daisy and Saphire got down stairs, they looked at Luigi.<p>

"What happen, Sweetie?" The flower princess asked him with a giggle.

"I tripped and fell over Saphire's big blue ball." The green glad plumber explained.

Daisy looked at Saphire, who was blushing madly.

"Sorry." The little princess grinned, squeezing Mr. Bunny tightly.

"Sweetie, I'm taking Saphire to the park to play in the snow." Daisy told him as she picked up Saphire and held her on her side.

"Alright, have fun." He called as they left the mansion.

* * *

><p>When Daisy and Saphire arrived at the park, there was two other people there. This girl had short brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She was 19 years old. Saphire ran over to the girl who was building a snowman with this other girl. This other girl was six. She had reddish-brown hair that came past her shoulders. She even had big brown eyes.<p>

"Hi, I'm Saphire!" The little princess introduced herself.

The girl turned around and looked down.

"I'm Sidney." She introduced back.

"And I'm Maddi." The little girl introduce happily.

"Why are building a snowman all alone?" The little princess asked her.

"Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa!" Daisy exclaimed furiously as she walked up to them.

Saphire turned around and looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you ever stray too far from me like that again." The flower princess reprimanded.

"Sorry, Daisy." Saphire apologized, looking down at Mr. Bunny.

"Is she yours?" Sidney asked, looking straight at Daisy.

"She's my five year old cousin." The flower princess replied.

"Yeah, I live with her..." The little princess wondered off in her thoughts.

"Saphire, what's the matter?" Daisy asked her.

"I think I peed..." She said ashamed.

"Gross!" The flower princess exclaimed. "That's so nasty."

"SIKE!" Saphire burst into laughter and Maddi did to.

"Little brat." Daisy fussed, crossing her arms.

"Daisy, lets invite them back to the mansion with us!" Saphire skrieked, pulling on her cousin's shirt tail.

"Can we cousin, Sid?" Maddi asked with her pleading brown eyes.

"If it's alright with Daisy." Sidney smiled.

"It's alright with me." The flower princess grinned.

"YAY!" Saphire and Maddi exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Luigi was finally done with the Christmas tree...again. As soon as he was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. The green clad plumber walked over to the door and opened it.<p>

"Hey, Luigi." Peach greeted, walking in past Luigi.

"Hey bro." Mario greeted as he followed Peach in.

"Daisy and Saphire are out." The green plumber said. "They'll be back in a few minutes...I think."

As soon the trio sat down, Saphire came busting through the mansion doors very happy. The little princess darted over to the green clad plumber and climbed onto his lap.

"We're back and we brought friends!" Daisy exclaimed, walking into the room.

Sidney and Maddi walked in behind Daisy.

"Meet Sidney and Maddi." The flower princess introduced them.

Maddi ran over to the couch where Luigi and Saphire were and sat down.

Sidney sat down in a beige chair and Daisy leaned on it.

"So, Sidney, where are you and Maddi from?" Mario asked curiously.

"We're from Columbia, South Cariolina." Sidney replied.

Maddi slid off the couch and ran over to her cousin, Sidney. Daisy went over to the couch and sat down next to Luigi and Saphire.

"Some how we ended up in the strange area." Sidney said.

"This is the Mushroom kingdom." Saphire cut in.

Sidney and Maddi looked blankly at the little princess as she hugged Mr. Bunny.

"Cool!" Maddi exclaimed.

"Well, who wants to watch TV?" The flower princess asked.

"ME!" Saphire screamed enthusiastically.

So Daisy turned on the TV and everyone watched it until it was dark.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Hope you enjoyed this. Ending probably sucked and had nothing to do with Christmas Eve. Au revoir...<p> 


End file.
